


Could You Leave a Bit Later?

by SerpentineFxrtune



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, Other, Protagonist (Defenders of the Core) is named Arata Enki, Which is the same name as he had in the last fic I wrote with him in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineFxrtune/pseuds/SerpentineFxrtune
Summary: Shun realises he's spent the least amount of time with the temporary member of the Resistance, and wants to correct that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Could You Leave a Bit Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Shun has the least amount of screentime and he's also the nicest character to Protag. Possibly shippy? I'm not sure, I just want to have two happy boys at least. I'm writing this at stupid o'clock, and I'm posting not even an hour later. My sleep schedule is in shambles.

“I don’t think I’ve spent nearly enough time with you, actually.”

Arata turned his head, looking up from the box he busied himself with, Shun standing nearby. He was keeping watch in case of guards, as if the guards were going to come down the alleyway they were in. Not even the robots drove their way down the alley, and they didn't even come down far enough if they did. Arata thought about it, and remembered the amount of crystals left were estimated at around 9. 

Most of them were in close proximity too. Ace guessed it'd take three battles to take all of them out, if anything. He'd be leaving once Earth was free from the Vexos.

“Oh… right, I’ll be leaving kinda soon, huh." Arata ventured, hearing Shun hum in acknowledgment that he'd heard. It sounded sad. "Well, I can postpone it, you know. I don’t really want to leave without helping out first; if spending more time together helps, then I’ll do it, Shun.”

Arata looked out the corner of his eye, noticing the ninja leaning against the wall, and his completely terrible attempts to hide an impulsive smile. Ingram shifted in Arata's belt clip, seemingly laughing at Shun's horrible cover-up attempt. He'd- no, Ingram was a she here. She'd evolved recently, and Shun looked like he had the whole galaxy in his eyes, purely out of elation of having his partnered bakugan back, even if he couldn't brawl.

How cute...

Arata got up with a small smile, pocketing the vexos passes he’d grabbed, and followed Shun back out into the main streets.

“… Sometimes I wonder how the folks in your world feel about you being missing… and then I remember one of them is technically me. It’s why I didn’t mention it until now." Arata lifted his head, just about registering Shun's words. He hated having to learn info about the mission from Shun sometimes; the sound would stay in his head, but he wouldn't always understand the sounds themselves.

"I… I uh… I don’t want to keep him- myself- from having you back, safe and sound. It feels selfish and— I’m rambling; ignore me…” Shun hid his face behind his hands, feeling slightly embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to keep talking. Arata was probably annoyed and— Instead, Arata giggled.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s actually nice hearing your voice. It’s… calming. And don’t worry; other Shun won’t mind once I explain why I was a bit later than I could’ve been. He disappeared for a month once, and I’ve barely been away for a week.” Arata hummed, and then clicked his tongue, “That all being said though, other Shun’s quite a bit colder.”

Shun winced, “Oh… is… is it bad?”

“Oh, no! Not at all!” Arata chimed back, realising belatedly that that sounded a little worrisome, “He’s nice, but he’s just cold. He’s not Ace levels of cold.”

Shun breathed a sigh of relief, “I was worried. If he wasn’t, I would’ve gladly replaced him for you; you don’t deserve the treatment Ace gives you, so if he was similar, I—”

Arata stopped dead in his tracks and stared into space, before finally bringing himself to speak, “Replace him?”

After a brief period of silence, Shun's eyes widened in a surprised state, and then laughed awkwardly, “I said that without thinking. Sorry.”

Arata supposed Shun was trying to repay him for promising to leave later than he intended, by making sure Arata wasn't going to be treated badly back home, even if it meant replacing himself entirely. His smile widened, "It's fine! Let's go find the crystal's exact location, and start a battle so we can crush it!"

Shun nodded, and held onto Arata's gauntlet-less wrist, following him around like a puppy. He definitely felt as happy as one.


End file.
